


After Heaven

by ForgottenPrincess



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenPrincess/pseuds/ForgottenPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short piece of what our Protagonist does after returned from Heaven. (Naoya's Path)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I recently decided to replay Devil Survivor as I want to complete all the ending. But as I have always loved Naoya and the Protagonist this just popped into my head and would not leave me alone.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

 

The rush of wind and light has finally ended, and when you finally blink back the blind spots in your eyes you find yourself standing outside Naoya’s apartment building. The unbearable pressure that was heaven slowly leaves you and you stand there motionless. Your body quickly acclimatizing to the human world once again and you breathe in a deep breath of polluted city air.

 

_‘Home’_ your mind and heart sing and for the first time in what feels like forever you feel your face smile. Not a smirk. Not the wicked twisting of lips that graces your face when those weak fools fall beneath your feet, only to be crushed under foot.

 

“I knew you’d be back,” comes the deep mellifluous voice of your cousin. It’s dark you finally realize when you take in his attire of soft cotton pants and a green tee-shirt. Not that anyone can blame you, for compared to the blinding dazzlement that is heaven everything is dark.

 

Looking up into his deep red eyes your smile falls from your face the dried, caked on blood itching at your cheek. The gaping maw in your heart even more pronounced than when you left all those months ago, now that you stand before him.

 

Your brother.

 

Your cousin.

 

Your past and your future, all combined at one point in the man who stands before you. Naoya, with his sleep lined face and messy silver gray hair. He should not look so composed yet he does. He always does.

 

His lips pull into that sadistic smile of his and you know you will forever be lost when your heart jumps. Walking down the few steps that separate you, he reaches up to cup your bloody cheek. The slight callouses of his fingertips are cool against your flushed face, as he wipes at a spot of dirt.

 

“Look at you. Such a mess,” he admonishes hand reaching into your hair and holding you in place, for all that you are King of Demons he still controls you so effortlessly. Just like when you were children, and you would follow him around like a small shadow, doing anything for even the smallest scrap of his affections. Your love for him is long and undeterred by any of society’s moral conventions. Even after all you have given up for him…

 

“Have you done it?” he asks with a calm measured voice, his face closer to yours then you can ever remember it being. With just the slightest tip of your chin and—

 

“Have you?” he pulls back. Damn him, for you are sure now. With all that you have seen, that he has known all along. You sense the evil in him more acute than ever before, the vengeance, rage and deep deep down. So far from the surface that you are sure not even he knows of it. Love.

 

“Yes,” you whisper in a rush of warm air, air you have been holding for how long? You no longer have any need for such basic human necessities.

 

You feel his lips almost against yours. So close you imagine it is a real kiss even as you taste the air he breathes into you.

 

“Good.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any mistakes please let me know so I may fix them. I just wrote this and have not even really proof reread it. Thanks.


End file.
